


Variety

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Eden House [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breasts, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Teasing, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. In a long, low, mournful voice, he said, “Angel... Can we keep them?”





	Variety

Aziraphale had read in a magazine, once, that it was important to keep things  _new_  in a relationship, to add little bits and pieces of spice. He had read in another magazine about  _breast augmentation_. This wasn’t precisely what either of them had meant, but he thought it would suit nonetheless. 

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley groaned, but as Aziraphale expected, he threw himself onto the sofa between Aziraphale’s legs as soon as he saw him. Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley’s hands slid over the curve of his belly, moving directly for the swell of his breasts on each side. Each palm came to cup one breast, feeling the weight of them in his hand, and then his thumbs passed over each nipple. Crowley’s gaze was intent, full to the brim with hunger, and Aziraphale swallowed, delighting in it, spreading his legs a little farther apart, to encourage him closer.

Aziraphale closed his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous, dear boy,” Aziraphale murmured, and then Crowley’s tongue slid around his left nipple, flicking playfully over the little nub.

“I’m  _not_. See a pair of fat, beautiful tits, angel, you beeline straight for them, especially when they’re attached to a fat, beautiful  _man_. S’human instinct.” This sentence was punctuated with a gentle graze of teeth, and Aziraphale groaned, feeling heat pool low in his belly as he slid his hands into Crowley’s hair. 

 _You’re not human_ , he might have said, once upon a time. Not now.

“You like them, then?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley responded by pressing them together with his palms, feeling the weight of them. It felt good, Crowley’s hands on the soft flesh, moving so  _easy_ , yielding, and the nipples were hard, now - a little less sensitive than they usually were, actually, but the breast as a whole certainly was a little more tuned in than ordinary, now that he’d injected a little more heft into them.

“ _Love ‘em_ ,” Crowley said emphatically, and buried his face between them, his mouth hot, his face an insistent press, and Aziraphale let out a breathless little laugh, leaning up and into the delightful warmth of his hands, his mouth...

“You’d like to, perhaps, make use of them, then?” Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, mouth still pressed against his chest,and Aziraphale watched the comical dilation of his pupils. In an even, easy voice, not allowing the thrumming heat to show through too desperately, Aziraphale said, “I thought you might like to fuck between them, my dear.”

“Is it a holiday?”

“No, dear.”

“Birthday?”

“You don’t have a birthday, Crowley.”

“What’d I do?”

“Nothing. I just thought it would be a nice change, that’s all.”

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. In a long, low, mournful voice, he said, “ _Angel_... Can we keep them?”

Aziraphale laughed.

“Take your trousers off, you insipid fool,” he murmured, and pretended he wasn’t aware of the pink flush on his own cheeks as Crowley rushed to obey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!


End file.
